


Nemoralia

by nokkosnoita



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-04
Updated: 2012-10-04
Packaged: 2018-05-12 06:35:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5656168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nokkosnoita/pseuds/nokkosnoita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Diana juoksee jokeen huutaen pakanallista iloaan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nemoralia

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Nemoralia](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7102009) by [nokkosnoita](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nokkosnoita/pseuds/nokkosnoita)



> Kirjoitettu vuonna 2012, arkistoitu jälkikäteen. [Nemoralia](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Nemoralia) oli eräs muinaisten roomalaisten juhla.

Kuu on puolessa, ja viidentenätoista päivänä poltamme nuotiota rannassa.

Diana juoksee jokeen huutaen pakanallista iloaan. Jaakobi ja Pietari katsovat korkeuksistaan, ja toinen putoaa puusta. En näe kumpi, mutta molskahdus kuuluu.

Jumalatar nousee vedestä eläimen hahmossa, puistelee, muuntautuu, ja ahvenruohoa hiuksissaan hän käskee:

"Veteen siitä! Kyllä se nuotio pärjää."

"Hm-m."

"Sinä virnuilet taas jollekin, mitä me emme tiedä. Se on _ärsyttävää_ – "

 _Ärsyttävä_ on märkä henkäys korvaani vasten, moittiva ja kiihkeä. Siinä on elokuun polte ja sipulinhaju, hämärtyvä hetki ja kokonainen kesä. Tänä kesänä – ah, jumalattaret ovat olleet suosiolliset. Yritän vilkaista joelle salaa, mutta ajatukseni luetaan, ja kädet jatkavat kulkuaan harteilta kupeille. Hengitys ohimolla.

"Eivät ne näe."

Totta kai ne näkevät.

Käännyn liukkaissa käsivarsissa vasten luisia lanteita ja juoksutan sormeni hiuksiin. Vesikasvit heitän tuleen, ne sihahtavat vaimeasti ja noki pistelee silmiä. Jalat laahaavat vakoja nurmeen. Kolme askelta tuulen ylle, neljä sivuun katseiden alta.

Soitto kantautuu talolta. Kuistilla rouva Potter kuorii sipuleita ja valuttaa punajuurten verta. Hän solmii kankaitaan ja upottaa ne uhrattujen juuresten keitinliemiin, ja velho näppäilee luuttua värjärinoidalleen. Rätit hulmuavat puissa, ja lamput sytytetään.

Vedenrajasta kuuluu mekastus, mutta me katoamme varjoihin. Ihoilla haisevat joki ja savu.


End file.
